Forget Me Not
by Jaaku no Sakka
Summary: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Sequel to 'Where Would I Be' please it read first. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Forget Me Not. Chapter One: Prologue  
  
Dual-kun: And I return, to face the treacherous world of fan fiction, but I will not back down in the face of flamers! For I will fight on! Till the end! Or until I get tired! YAY! Sequels time my friends! And here be my prologue-in' action goin' on! Yeah, I be ghetto!  
  
Summary: Sequel to the fic 'Where Would I Be?' (I think it'd be best it you have read that one) it takes place about almost one year after the story left off. Kai and Rei had been just getting used to being in a relationship when Kai is given an offer to study abroad that he can't refuse. Unhappily Rei had been driving to the airport to see Kai off when he fell victim to a horrible car accident. Coming out with only minor cuts and bruises didn't seem that bad at all, except he had one horrible thing taken away-memories. He couldn't remember one second of his final year in high school, the time he'd fallen in love. Now Rei attends a University and is living happily on without his memories of Kai, without the memory of love. But yet what will happen when I strange silver blue haired boy enters his life? Pulling out emotions and memories he never knew he had? Will Kai have the strength and will power to regain his old lover? Or will Rei fall victim to the amnesia's tight grip?  
  
Dual-kun: People still seem to be reviewing my old fic. Thank you all of you, but I can't thank you anymore! Or at least not until you review this fic! I don't own Beyblade or any of its fine, fine characters.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
I'm Rei Kon. Age 17 (I'll be turning 18 in a week) height about 5'11''? I'm short, and I'm attending college and have just gotten out of a recent car crash about a year ago.  
  
Actually it's quite embarrassing. I'm suffering from amnesia and don't remember anything from my last year in high school. And supposedly I'd been in love.  
  
In fact I was on my way to see that person off to America when they were leaving to study abroad. I never made it though, I always think, that I just might have broken their heart.  
  
Who ever it was I don't remember. Lee never ever has told me, well not yet anyways. It's summer now, and that happened about a year ago. It's behind me and that person's gone to America. And I know it may seem cold hearted of me, but I am not gonna go look for them.  
  
I'm happy for Lee though. He's been going out with this guy named Tala. I'm so jealous! I don't have anyone yet! We also met these new people, Tyson and Max. They're cool.  
  
Like I said, it's summer. Right now I'm on my break. I won't be starting classes till winter of this year, but I can't wait! I'm soooo happy my birthday is only in a week!  
  
I happily marked off yesterday with a fat red x. I sighed closing the marker's cap with a click. I placed it on my desk beside my closed laptop. I walked slowly to my kitchen and flicked the pale light on.  
  
It flooded through the room. I picked up my grocery list and a pen, and then clicked off the light before heading to the door. I have to go the supermarket. But not before I stop by Café Catz for a nice latte. Tee hee.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Dual-kun: There you have it. Can't wait to see you next time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Exposed Lies

Forget Me Not. Chapter Two: Exposed Lies.  
  
Dual-kun: Hello! Sorry it took me longer than usual to write this fic, I was just not inspired enough then. I think I know what I want to do, I will make it in Rei's POV, again. Sorry last chappie was short, and I'm really sorry (as I said) that it took me a while to write this fic. I was getting all these ideas for another fic...but it's not a FAN FICTION it's a uh, more of a original story by me. Maybe I could fit in an anime? I don't know, but I've got this back in my train of imagination and daydreaming only.  
  
*Sob* I have to reload Winamp...Aw this sucks, well I don't own Winamp, and Beyblade.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
I stretched as I walked through the Café's glass doors. As usual the beautiful girl who always stood behind the counter greeted me. She smiled brightly, "Yes, hello Mr. Kon. Your friends are expecting you." She said politely pointing to Lee and Tala who sat in the back with a new stranger.  
  
I smiled, "Thank you Miss Amber," I winking at her, I heard her giggle as I walked away.  
  
I made it to the table and sat down next to the stranger. I grabbed one of his fries and munched on it happily. "Hey Lee, Tala," I said after swallowing my fry I greedily took.  
  
Lee glared at me and I smiled. I looked at the handsome stranger beside me. He had silver blue hair and the reddest eyes I've seen. I laughed. "I'm sorry," I apologized, still smiling. "I'm Rei Kon."  
  
He stared at me like I was insane. His eyes were wide with shock. I looked at him questioningly. "Aw, Rei, you're a crack up!" Lee said laughing stupidly. I looked at him then to Tala who was using his hand to make it look like he was cutting his throat.  
  
I rose my eyebrow. I looked at the stranger. "Hey Kai, you're staying here for the summer right? Four months? Why don't you stay at Rei's, he has more room than he can do with? Though there is only one room," Lee said liking the giggle he received from Tala.  
  
I rose my eyebrow higher. Kai huh? Why does that sound so familiar? "Okay," the 'Kai' guy spoke up, a dashing smile on his face, he looked at me. "Do you mind?"  
  
I blushed and shook my head. "Not at all, not at all. I just have to go to the store before we go back. Okay?" I asked questioningly at Kai.  
  
"Fine with me," Kai said still smiling. Man he made my insides melt. God, what's wrong with me?  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
We made it home. Both our hands filled with over filled brown paper bags reinforced with plastic bags. I found that that made it much easier to carry. I pulled out my key as we entered the elevator.  
  
We stepped out of the elevator when it stopped on my floor. I stuck the key in its slot and kicked the door lightly open before pushing it with my shoulder. We walked in and placed the bags down.  
  
"Okay," I said loudly. "Now here's the ground rules; I have only one room and only one bed, do you mind?"  
  
He shook his head, and I continued. "If you're looking for something in the refrigerator and it's not there—we don't have it. I do laundry in the back over there-"I said pointing at a closed closet door "-every Sunday. We get satellite TV that doesn't work during storms. I have HBO, MTV, and all the good stuff. I have the biggest and nicest bathroom in the whole building; it has a shower and a tub. The kitchen," I pointed at it, "isn't that big but it's better than nothing. I'm pretty good at cooking, and I'm not that fond of take out. Do you mind eating my food?"  
  
He shook his head again. I sighed. "I have no rules, except don't trash the house, and enjoy yourself. Oh and don't mind Pebbles," I finished with another sigh.  
  
"Who?" he asked looking at me confused.  
  
A little black and white kitty came trotting out at the call of her name. She had mostly black fur and her underbelly was white. A long white stripe ran along the left side of her face. It's mint green eyes looked up pleadingly to Kai.  
  
"Pebbles," Kai said, more of a conclusion than a question.  
  
"Yeah, she seems to like you. Then you can't be that bad," I said laughing lightly.  
  
He looked up; I could see the shock in his eyes. "What do you mean? Don't you trust me anymore? I've only been gone for not even one year," Kai said confused.  
  
I looked at him, my turn to be surprised. "Really I don't think we've ever met..." Wait. "Did you know me in my last year of high school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well on my way to the airport about a year ago I got into a car crash and lost all memory of my last year in high school. It's weird; I was supposedly in love, so says Lee. In fact I was going to go seem them before they went abroad to America. I got into a car crash before I made it."  
  
"Were you hurt?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.  
  
"No," I said quietly. "I just lost all my memory from that one year...I think I might have broke that person's heart by not making it there..."  
  
He looked hurt. "Yeah, broke their heart..."  
  
Tbc...  
  
Dual-kun: Kind of a cliffy there. Kai finds out that Rei suffers from amnesia. I'm not going to make this story long. At least ten chappies just like the last one. Do you mind? I can't thank all of you individually, but thanks to all my reviewers. I know my story is a little original, but I like these kinds of stories. They're cute and funny, but I'm throwing a little angst in.  
  
GRRRR! I'll tell you why I couldn't this chappie up for a whil! Because ff.net got frickin' mad at me for my author's notes in the 'Where Would I Be?' Oh well, I'm sorry, I was going to delete that in the first place. *Sigh* I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry bout that. Please forgive me! It was not on purpose! I didn't mean to make you wait!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Smile for Me?

Forget Me Not. Chapter Three: Smile for Me?  
  
Dual-kun: YAY! I'm back! Tee hee, it's good to be back! I love the music from Gravitation; it's so nice. I especially love Gravitation, it's the first thing that ever got me into yaoi, and otherwise I wouldn't be here today! Well this chappie will probably be in normal POV...? Yeah, normal POV, that'll be easier for what I have planned for you in this chappie.  
  
I don't own Beyblade or any of it's fine, fine characters.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Rei sighed; he stood in the kitchen cleaning the dishes in silence. He glanced out to the livingroom. There sat Kai watching TV boredly. He'd tried very many times to strike up a conversation with the other boy, but failed miserably.  
  
He took in a deep breath and let it out nosily, earning a glance from Kai. He looked back at Kai. He turned off the water, dried his hands and moved out into the livingroom.  
  
"Hey Kai, whatcha watchin'?" Rei asked smiling sweetly and sitting down beside Kai, who in turn got up turned off the TV and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Okay fine," Rei said angrily. "Don't be nice. Now I'm mad."  
  
Rei stomped over to the bathroom door. "Hey Kai, you don't have to be so rude!" Rei growled to the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Hn," Kai chided.  
  
Rei growled even louder. "Ah, whatever you prick!"  
  
"What was that?" Kai asked opening the door.  
  
Rei smiled. "Prick. P-R-I-C-K."  
  
Kai growled. Rei laughed. "What's wrong? Don't like it? Did I spell it wrong?"  
  
Kai pushed past Rei who laughed even more. Rei followed in turn, giggling still. Kai stopped and turned giving him the coldest glare he could conjure. Rei looked surprised then smiled angelically.  
  
Kai looked surprised. "You can still do that?" Kai asked poking Rei's cheeks.  
  
Rei took Kai's hand in his. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"  
  
Kai looked at his hand in Rei's. Rei blushed and let it go. "Sorry." Rei mumbled before heading into he kitchen.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
For the next few days, Rei found himself blushing every time Kai and him even touched, sat close to each other, or when Kai said something he didn't understand.  
  
Kai was enjoying it, but he didn't show it. Rei would fumble around with his words, stumble every time they got close, and look at Kai like a confused lost cat. Kai enjoyed it very much. Even if his old lover didn't remember him, he still loved seeing him and his blushes.  
  
Kai also found himself going, well more of being dragged, to all of Rei's out goings. Not that he didn't like that, it's just you'd expect someone to change a little in almost one year.  
  
Rei poked at Kai bringing him out of his thoughts. They were walking quietly through the mall. Rei had been babbling about Lee and Tala's new found love, and their new friends Max and Tyson.  
  
Rei smiled up happily at him and pointed over to a blonde boy who talked excitedly to a blue haired boy walking over to the ever so popular Café. Rei dragged them over to the pair.  
  
"Hey Tyson! Max!" Rei called dragging Kai along with him.  
  
The two looked up and smiled. "Hey Rei! What's up? Who's this?" the blue haired boy asked.  
  
Rei smiled sweetly. "This is Kai. Ka this is Tyson" Rei said pointing from Kai to the blue haired boy, "and this is Max." He now pointed at the blonde boy.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kai," Tyson said holding out his hand.  
  
"Hn," Kai said ignoring the hand and going into the Café, leaving a fuming Tyson, a worried Max, and a confused Rei.  
  
Rei chased after Tyson who was following Kai. Max walked up slowly from behind. "Hey Mr. Sourpuss! You don't tell me off like that!" Tyson said quite loudly to Kai.  
  
"I didn't tell you off, I just don't have time to mess with thick headed dimwits like you" Kai chided in return.  
  
Tyson was fuming beyond belief.  
  
"Kai stop it! Tyson why don't you guys uh go?" Rei asked confused but it came out as more of an order.  
  
Max nodded. "Yeah Tyson, we need to go to the store," Max said pulling the still angry Tyson away.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Rei asked almost snapping at Kai.  
  
Kai's eyebrows went up. He began walking out of the Café, Rei following behind.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
The rest of the week went by uneventful. Rei still tried to strike up random conversations with Kai, and still blushed at every little thing. Kai still resisted the urge to just throw the boy to the floor and take him then and there.  
  
But that was mostly the whole reasoning that he didn't really talk to him or with him. The other part was because he knew he wouldn't get one word into Rei's endless jammer.  
  
Rei bounced about the place cleaning here and there, going back and forth with baskets of clothing, and smiling cutely at Kai. It was Sunday that meant it was Rei's 'cleaning day'.  
  
Kai said he should help, but Rei insisted otherwise. Kai watched the boy prance and hop about the apartment. Kai's eyebrow raised as Rei bent over dusting off the VCR underneath the TV swinging his butt back and forth.  
  
Rei looked up and saw Kai's raised eyebrow. He blushed and scurried onto other things. Kai couldn't help but to laugh light heartedly. Rei looked up in surprise.  
  
Rei walked over to the laughing Kai and huffed. He put his hands on his hips. "I don't see what's so funny."  
  
That only seemed to make Kai laugh more. Finally he stopped and looked up at Rei who blushed.  
  
Rei looked down at Kai. He smiled his secret weapon smile. "Smile for me" Rei commanded.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Smile for me."  
  
So Kai did.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Dual-kun: I think this chappie was so cuuuuuuuuuuute! U.U; But it took me a while to make up the thing Kai calls Tyson. I hope I don't sound mean. I'm sorry I'm not bashing Tyson if that's what you think. Tee hee, Kai's so sweet. He smiled for Rei! Later days!  
  
Tbc...? 


	4. Chapter 4: I Forgot!

Forget Me Not. Chapter Four: I Forgot!  
  
Dual-kun: What's up my peeps and peep-ets? I'm just chillin'. Okay this will be the cutest chappie yet. Well maybe, I don't know, but at the moment it is, kay? Anyways, I'm quite pissed with my cell. It's so mean *sob*... Okay well I hope you like the chappie title ~.^ Kai's POV (something new for y'all)  
  
I don't own Beyblade or any of it's fine, fine characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well let me tell you, Rei has changed in many ways but is still the same. One he's a lot neater than the Rei I knew, he's a little more serious and thinks about what he does before doing it, and is a lot more reckless no matter how much he thinks about things before doing them. (Sigh)  
  
He's still just as cute, though. At night since we have to sleep together (not that I'm complaining) he always seems to find some way into snuggling into my arms. Now by sure habit I wrap my arms around him. I would wake up, hmm, maybe half and hour earlier and take my arms off. He'd wake up and blush. I love listening to his sorry stupid excuses. Yeah like Pebbles could come in here and push him into me. Pfft.  
  
Well speaking of Pebbles, that cat is the devil incarnate. I mean it! That cat'll bite your head off for even looking at Rei the wrong way. But Rei likes her so I manage. He seems to love me pet the dumb thing. I think the cat likes it just as much...  
  
And one thing that bugs the crap outta me is that Rei takes showers with the bathroom door open. And his shower curtain is practically see-through. God, it's not that I don't like seeing his body just...It bugs the hell outta me, period.  
  
I yawned loudly. Rei looked up at me and huffed. I smiled absent-mindedly, make him look shocked. I like doing that too. He huffed and walked over to me and poked my chin.  
  
"Listen here Mister! You will not do that!" Rei pushed me back with his finger on to the bed.  
  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him down with me. He tumbled atop me and blushed furiously. He looked at me like I was insane and tried to get off. I held him firmly in place.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked faking a concerned voice.  
  
He blushed even more. "Kai let me go! I said let me go!"  
  
I'm guessing this is when Lee and Tala walked in. They rushed in to the room. I don't really know what this must've looked like, but I know it must have looked extremely odd.  
  
I heard Lee and Tala start to crack up. I let Rei fall to the floor and sat up growling playfully. "It's not that funny! He was the one who pushed me down!" I said jokingly looking at the flabbergasted Rei.  
  
Rei huffed. "You're so mean, Kai!" Rei said standing up. He stormed out to the livingroom and I heard him plop down.  
  
Lee, Tala, and I followed. "I'm sorry Rei, I couldn't resist!"  
  
"Well we just dropped by to see how you guys were," Lee said dragging Tala away. I noticed Tala really wasn't the one to talk now.  
  
I looked at the Rei. He tried to look pissed off but the look really didn't work for him. I sat beside him and pulled his chin so he'd look straight into my face.  
  
"I'm sorry" I apologized.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "It's okay, you just surprised me, that's all," he said quietly blushing lightly. "I'll bet you'll never guess what tomorrow is..."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's tomorrow?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"My birthday."  
  
Tbc...  
  
Dual-kun: MUWAHAHAHA! Anyways, I made Rei's birthday on May 27. I don't know what year and I'm not taking the time to figure it out, if you want to know do it on your own! Okay well I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Thanks: To all my reviewers! I'm sorry I can't thank you the same way I did before! I just don't have that kinda time anymore! Well thanks all of you! Remember I take reviews and flames. One because it makes me giggle and blush and act like an idiot, and the other makes me sad and want to fix things, but also makes the body strong. 


	5. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:  
  
Dear Faithful Reviewers,  
  
I'm very, very sorry. I have terrible writer's block on this story because I have another story stuck in my head. Well I'm writing that story, at the moment, and I posted it here on ff.net. Now if you'd like to read it it's Beyblade, yaoi with Kai x Rei (of course), it's called 'TAKE it and RUN!' If you'd like to read it you're gonna have to find it, or just go under my profile and get it there. I'm really sorry, that story won't go away and it's cramming my concentration when I write this one. But I also like my story, it's a comedy no angst! It's extremely cute, but if you don't want to read it I understand why.  
  
Thank you all for even reading my sequel and the original story too. I'm so happy you all like my writing and I hope I can get even more reviewers with my new story, not that I don't like my old ones ^.~  
  
Again, I'm very sorry,  
  
Dual-kun 


End file.
